Zuko and Mai's wedding
by LazyCloud
Summary: Zuko and Mai are finally getting married after Firelord Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Firelord. Hopefully he'll make it to the wedding alive. Maiko, not a oneshot. Second chapter is up
1. Getting ready

**A/N: This is my second Avatar story. This story is ZukoxMai, because they are awesome and fortunately canon. Please read and review, this is a multi-chapter story.  
**

"Are these robes on right?" Zuko stood awkwardly in front of a mirror in his royal bedroom. Standing beside him was his best friend, and today his best man, Aang.

"Of course they are, stop worrying. You look great." Zuko looked at his reflection. He wore the white and red formal robes that noble families wore to their weddings. They were intricately designed, featuring patterns of crimson dragons and flames snaking all across the pure white of his outfit. Zuko sighed heavily.

"These robes don't feel like they fit right." Zuko grabbed the lower part of his robes and stretched it.

"That's how fancy clothes are supposed to feel. Today's your big day with Mai, you're finally getting married. It's time for us to get out there, so let's go." Aang wore the same monk's outfit he'd been wearing since he defeated Firelord Ozai.

Zuko would have much preferred to wear normal clothes as well, but alas, tradition is very important when you're royalty. He took one last look in the mirror. Besides his odd fitting robes, his hair was shining and perfect in the traditional Fire nation bun, held up with the old artifact his uncle Iroh had given him.

On top of his head resided the Firelord's crown, a golden flame inserted into the bun, which Zuko wore pridefully.

The door opened and a servant respectfully entered.

"Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang," He bowed with his head low, "It's time for you to come to the altar. Err..." When he raised his head, he looked strangely at Zuko.

"What is it?!" Zuko's temper flared up, he was very touchy and nervous right now.

"Um, my lord... your robes are on backwards..."

Zuko's eyes widened and he spun around to look again in the mirror. It looked fine, but Zuko saw how the dragons all faced towards what should be the chest, but was his back right now. Zuko felt like an idiot.

"Tell them I'm not ready yet!" Zuko shouted at the servant and quickly started pulling at his robes to get them off. The servant shied away and closed the door as he left.

"This is your fault Aang, you helped me get this on!" Zuko had thrown the outer robe down on the ground and was now struggling to get the inner robe off, which was tighter.

"How was I supposed to know which way fire nation wedding robes go? I haven't seen them in a hundred years!" Zuko had gotten the robes off, and was standing in his underwear.

"Don't just stand there, help me get these back on, the right way this time!" Aang helped Zuko get on the robes, which was actually pretty complicated. It was especially hard now that they were scrambling to get them on quickly.

"No, the gloves go on last Aang!"

"You're putting the shirt on inside out Zuko!"

The two of them bickered as they rapidly tried to put Zuko's clothes back on. The servant reappeared at the door to see Aang with his arm stuck in the belt of the outer robe, which was caught around Zuko's neck while the rest of the robe hung off his shoulders. Both of the powerful benders looked at him and Zuko stared fiercely.

"I'll tell them you need a few more minutes." Eventually, they got every piece back on, the right way, and without Aang inside them at all.

"I think that's it. Aang, how does my hair look?"

"Umm, pretty much like you just fell off Appa and landed here."

Zuko turned to the mirror, and Aang tried to hide his laugh with his hands. His bun was undone, and his crown was on the floor. His hair was in bunches and tangles.

"Get me my comb! And find that heirloom that keeps my bun up." Zuko started to try to unravel the tangles with his hands.

Aang handed Zuko his royal comb, a rather fancy design of golden flames, and he started to comb it out. Zuko saw Aang's reflection as he looked for Zuko's precious bun-holder.

He could barely run the comb through his hair, and it kept getting stuck in amongst the wild tangles of his hair.

"Found it!" Zuko turned to see Aang holding the fire nation heirloom, over a hundred years old, covered in dust and dirt.

"Where was it? How did it get so dirty?" Zuko continued frantically combing his hair while talking to Aang.

"Well, there's a little hole in the wall, there by the corner," Aang drew Zuko's attention to the spot. "And I guess it rolled inside there. I pulled it out of a spider web. inside"

Zuko grunted in anger. "How the hell did it get in there!? That hole is barely big enough for it to fit, and it just had to roll into that spot?!"

"Don't worry Zuko, I got this. You just keep making your hair look pretty." Zuko kept making his hair look pretty, and Aang inhaled deeply. The servent chose now to open the door again and stick his head in.

"Are you ready no-" He was cut off as Aang blew a huge air blast at Zuko's dirt-covered bun-holder. Everything in the room was pushed back, including the servant's face. He stood there for a moment, looking at Zuko, his hair now windblown and spiked upwards, and Aang, trying to look innocent as he held Zuko's now cleaned off heirloom.

"I'll tell them it's going to be a while longer. I have to tell you though, Lady Mai is getting rather impatient." The servant ducked back out of the room and closed the door again.

"I have to start all over on my hair! Mai is going to kill me!" Zuko restarted combing his hair, accidentally pulling some hair out in small clumps because he was moving so fast.

Aang picked up Zuko's crown, which fortunately didn't have any dirt on it.

"Zuko, I think we should get to the altar. Let's get your bun redone and go." Aang spoke carefully, as not to further agitate Zuko.

"Fine," Zuko spoke very decisively "I guess this is good enough" Zuko looked at himself in the mirror once more. His hair was almost straightened out again, but the shine the stylist had put into it was gone. But he knew Mai hated waiting for him. Especially so on their wedding day.

"Get those things over here!" Aang walked up to Zuko and handed him his bun-holder. Zuko quickly tied his hair up. Zuko then knelt before the mirror.

"Put my crown in." Aang placed the crown in Zuko's bun. He stood, and took a final look in the mirror. He looked alright. His scar drew attention away from his hair anyway.

"I don't get why people bother with hair. It's so much easier when you don't have any." Zuko smirked, lightening up a little. The servant hesitantly opened the door once more, and peeked his head in.

"Are you two ready now? Lady Mai is getting concerned." Zuko and Aang looked at each other. They of course knew "Concerned" meant "Pissed off"

"Yeah, we're ready. Let's go Best Man Aang"

"Off to your wedding Groom Zuko." Aang patted his back as they walked out with the servant.

**A/N: What did you think? I welcome feedback, especially if you tell me about something I could do better, did really well, etc. The next chapter will be much more romance focused.  
**


	2. The Wedding

**A/N: So I hope people will like the new chapter. I tried to add more details to the story.**

Zuko proudly approached the altar in the middle of the royal palace garden. He saw the people attending. It was uncustomary for royalty to have a small, private wedding, but they had one anyway. On one side was Mai's family and one side was Zuko's. Zuko saw Mai's parents, and her baby brother. They looked at him and Aang, and smiled. Zuko also spotted her uncle, the warden. He looked away when Zuko looked at him.

The garden featured many plants, all in full bloom in the late summer. Surrounding them were beautiful cherry blossom and large, magnificent chestnut trees. Red and white roses lined the pathway that Zuko walked on. Mai's family sat on the opposite side of where Zuko was approaching. Where his family sat, only Iroh was his blood relative. The rest were his Earth-saving family, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Sokka waved his arms in enormous motions at Zuko as he took his place by the altar.

The Royal band prepared to start playing as the servant who had been with Zuko and Aang rushed off to tell Mai that Zuko was finally ready. Zuko stood in front the altar. It was a large white structure with gold patterns of flames on it. On top of it was a small golden basin with an actual crackling flame in it.

Aang stood off to the side of the altar, waiting with two rings to complete the marriage of Zuko and Mai. Zuko started to get nervous. He had kept Mai waiting for a while, and he really didn't want her to be angry on their wedding day. His face didn't show it of course. He looked perfectly calm.

He looked out at the crowd. On his side, Iroh was giving him a thumbs up. He wore similar robes to Zuko's, except they were less detailed, and they were black instead of white. Katara and Sokka wore formal water tribe garments, probably from the North Pole. Toph and Suki wore expensive Earth Kingdom dresses. Suki looked much more pleased to be wearing hers than Toph did.

Suddenly, Zuko's attention snapped to the aisle between the chairs, as the band started playing. The music was at a fixed pace, a low note every few beats. Mai's father, an ordinary looking man, once the governor of New Ozai, took his place in the middle of the aisle on his family's side.

Zuko started to sweat a little. This would go great, there's not going to be any problems, he told himself but didn't really believe. Then Mai stepped into the aisle. And then he knew, knew that this day would be great, knew that this day was going to be the best in his life.

She stepped gracefully forward, in beat with the music. Her dress looked radiant on her. Its red dragons swirling around across the white background; this design looked immensely better on her than himself. She wore a transparent veil with the same pattern, and it all looked simply stunning on her. Mai's normally gloomy eyes looked joyful as she got closer.

Zuko stared at her in awe as she strode forward, now taking her father's arm. Zuko just couldn't imagine any way she could look more attractive. Her hair, as far as he could tell since it hid beneath the veil, was in her usual buns. beautiful, elegant, in a few minutes he would be married to the best woman the world could ever give him.

She and her father reached the altar. Her father humbly stepped back to his chair. She stood right beside of Zuko, and he turned to took her hands in his. The elder who was to marry them stood behind them, beside the altar. The shadow of a Cherry blossom tree covered Zuko and Mai, letting some light through to them.

"Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai. On this day, they will be gloriously wed in this place. They will now say their vows, as they are bound together forever." The elder spoke respectfully and rehearsed.

Aang quietly walked over to the couple, handing each a ring. The rings were gold, and shone exquisitely in the sunlight. Aang slipped back into his place before the vows began.

Mai looked a little nervous when she started he vows. Zuko looked at her, giving her a supportive and loving look.

"Zuko. I've known you my entire life. You were always a kind spirit with a brave heart, even when you didn't show it. Where Azula would bring pain, you brought recovery. Even when I fought with her, you convinced me to fight for you. You didn't even have to ask, I just realized that I loved you much more than I feared Azula."

Mai was getting emotional, and her hands trembled a little. Zuko took her hand without a ring in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Under the veil, her beautiful gold eyes had the slightest trace of tears in them.

"And you brought balance to our nation, to our world. I would be an idiot not to love you."

Mai was done. Zuko loved her speech, and started his. He hoped it wouldn't sound stupid compared to hers.

"Mai. When we were kids, I ignored you, grouping you together with Azula. That was one of the most moronic things I've ever done. Even when I left, when the whole nation looked down on my as a traitor, you were still there, loving me. You saved my life, and spent weeks imprisoned for doing so."

Zuko felt that this was all right. It was all...perfect. Mai was listening to his every word.

"The best times of my life have been with you. Every night since you had saved us from Azula, I lay awake thinking of you, of your bravery. Your heart is stronger than anyone else's I've known. I would be an idiot not to love you."

Zuko and Mai held their hands tightly, looking at each other with lovebird eyes.

"Firelord Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, do you take Mai to be your wife?"

Zuko's eyes never left Mai's. He held out her hand and put the ring at the top of her finger.

"I do." Zuko was never more sure of anything in his life. He slid the ring down her finger, and Mai looked at him, so happy. Zuko loved to make her smile whenever he could.

"Lady Mai, daughter of Zheng and Ling, do you take Zuko to be your husband.

Mai's golden eyes looked deep into Zuko's. She took his hand, rough compared to her milky white perfection, and slid the ring down his finger.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Man and Wife, Firelord and Lady. You may kiss the bride."

Zuko had taken the liberty before he had even said it. He took Mai into his arms and kissed her, gently and passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed passionately, and the families got up and cheered. Save for Mai's uncle, the warden, who sat in his seat, arms folded.

Zuko lifted Mai into his arms, and walked down the aisle. Appa was waiting outside the garden, Aang allowed them to fly him to Ember Island for their honeymoon.

As the sound of cheers waned, Mai started to speak.

"That was perfect! Zuko, I'm so glad we're together again, married now!" Mai was ecstatic, and so was Zuko.

"Me too. You are the perfect woman, you know that? I love you. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Mai grabbed his neck and smashed her lips against his, hard. Zuko shifted her in his arms, and kissed back just as hard. Zuko carried her out the garden, and into the courtyard. Appa was sitting by a pile of hay, ready for take off.

"So you weren't too pissed that I took so long?"  
Zuko thought it was better to ask now than later, as this is the happiest she has ever been.

"Are you kidding? I was worried sick about you! But that doesn't matter now. Now I'm in your arms, and you're carrying me to a freakin sky bison that will fly us to our honeymoon. So romantic."

Zuko had barely noticed they had made it to Appa until he growled a little, to remind them he was there. All fluffy and six legged, Appa was ready to fly them off to Ember Island.

"Zuko," Mai's breath was warm on his face as she whispered to him "This is the best day of my life."

Zuko stared into her eyes. Zuko smiled and replied in a whisper, "The honeymoon hasn't even started yet."

Mai giggled as Zuko set her down and climbed onto Appa. Hearing her giggle was both strange and wonderful. Zuko offered a hand down to her from the saddle to help her scale the pile of fluff, and she took it. She looked graceful in her dress even when climbing a sky bison.

"Are you ready Mai? This is your first time riding a sky bison." Zuko looked back at her as he sat in the front with the reins, she sat on the back of the saddle, looking beautiful. It just wasn't possible for her to look any other way.

"Zuko," She moved forward and put her arms around him "I have you with me. What could possibly scare me?" Zuko smiled

"Yip Yip." Zuko spoke plainly, and then they rocketed into the air on the back of a big fluffy bison. Zuko felt the air pull at his skin, and Mai held on quite a bit tighter.

"Don't worry, Ember Island isn't far." Zuko reassured her while steering Appa towards the island of their honeymoon.

"We could have taken a boat Zuko" Mai didn't sound nervous though.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun." They both laughed a little.

**A/N: This chapter was more romance focused. There will be one more chapter, their honeymoon on Ember Island. Please give me some feedback about what you liked and what you thought I could do better. I am in need of a beta reader if any experienced writers are interested.  
**


End file.
